Serena's a WHAT!
by kagomepotter
Summary: PG13, but may raise due to later chapters. Ever wander why the royal family of the moon had a crescent moon as their family symbol. What if they weren't human, what if Serena was a inu youki and the sister to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

Serena's a WHAT!!  
  
Rated PG-13, R for later chapters  
  
Sesshomaru, eldest son of the Inutaisho the late Taiyouki of the Western Lands, was taking a walk in the park one day. All of a sudden he hears shouts and fighting. He runs to where the fighting's coming from. He stops and sees five girls and a young man fighting a youma. He watched as the six of them defeated the monster.  
  
Once it was dead all the girls turned to where Sesshomaru could see their faces. They were all very beautiful, but one caught his attention. She had blond hair in pigtails and had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He had only seen two people with eyes that bright. One was his mother, Selenity, Lady of the West and late Queen of the Moon Kingdom. The other was his precious sister, Serenity. He looked closer at her face and noticed that the girl looked a great deal like his sister. He sniffed the air to see if he could catch her scent. He smelled the familiar scent of his sister. She smelled of Jasmine and cherry blossoms. He couldn't believe that his sister was alive and well. He started to walk towards them.  
  
They all turned from him and were about to leave. Serena looked at him and started to get a feeling that she knows him some how. Darien stopped walking and turned to Serena, "Sere, you coming?"  
  
Serena turned to look at him, "I'll meet you guys at the arcade."  
  
"All right but be careful," he said.  
  
"Don't worry Darien, I'll be fine." She said, trying to get him to stop worrying. After he and the others had left, she turned back to Sesshomaru. He wasn't there anymore. She looked around to see if he was still close by but didn't see him. Serena turned to leave.  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of his hiding place. "I have missed you, sister," he smiled. She stopped, she thought she heard something. She realized that it was probably just the wind. She started walking again and left.  
  
Sesshomaru went back to his apartment that he own nearby. He was expecting company; Inuyasha and Kagome were coming over very soon. (Sess and Inu get along in this story) He took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and white shirt. He started to make tea when there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru opened the door and Inuyasha walked in. Sess looked out into the hallway. "Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
"She had to study for a test." He said test like it was the plaque.  
  
Sesshomaru shot the door and checked the tea. He poured two cups and handed one to Inuyasha. He sat down and took a sip. He looked at Inuyasha and said, "Do you remember me telling you about our sister Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, of course I remember. After we made peace she's all you talk about." Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked, "Why?"  
  
Sesshomaru took another sip and said, "I believe that I have found her."  
  
Inuyasha almost dropped his cup. "But.. but you said that she was dead. That she dead with your mother in her kingdom."  
  
"I know, I was walking in the park when I saw five young women and a man fighting with something. The leader looked just like Serenity. The same hair, the same eyes, even the same scent. She saw me but she was the only one. She doesn't remember, but in time she will though. Hopefully." After that they drank their tea in silence.  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Remember to review, or I might not update. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle the scouts and Darien were transformed back into their normal selves. They getting ready to go the arcade and get something to eat. They started to leave when Serena stopped and turned around towards the small patch trees near them. She almost swore that there was someone watching her.

Darien walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Serena? Aren't you hungry?"

Serena turned and looked at him, "Everything's alright, I just thought there was someone watching in the trees."

Darien looked himself and saw nothing, "If there was, who ever it was is gone now." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "It was probably one of the generals babe. Don't worry about it, let's go get something to eat."

He pulled Serena away from the trees and they started to follow the others to the arcade. As they left Serena looked one last time and thought she saw a pale face with a crescent moon on the forehead. As they got the arcade no one mentioned what Serena thought she saw and just started to have fun. Andrew took their orders and of course at the mention of food Serena forgot all about happened herself. They ate and talked for hours until it was time for Andrew to close the arcade. The scouts decided that they'd all sleepover at Rae's house; except for Serena, she decided that she'd stay over with Darien's apartment with him. Her parents wouldn't mind since they and Sammy went on a trip to the United States for a few weeks.

Once they got to his apartment he and Darien started getting ready for bed. Of course nothing has happened yet, Serena didn't feel ready for that next step in their relationship. She was the first to get in bed and she moved over for Darien. As he got into bed he pulled her close to his body and just held her as they both fell to sleep.

That night Serena dreamt of grand hallways and eloquent rooms. She dreamt of her mother Selenity, but her mother wasn't alone. She was with a man that was about 6'2'' and had long silvery hair. She also saw the crescent moon on his forehead. As she dreamed she thought back to what she saw back in the trees earlier. The man leaned in and kissed her mother lovely on the throat right where a mark was.

She continued to dream of mother and the strange man the rest of the night. The next morning when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was the only one in bed. She heard the shower turn on and decided to get up and make them something to eat before the other scouts showed up. Just has Darien was out of the shower the other scouts knocked on the door. Serena let them all in and started to serve them breakfast.

Across town Sesshomaru was just getting up himself. He had a restless night; thoughts of the sister he thought he lost haunting his dreams. He showered very briefly and decided that he needed to find that girl and find out why she looked like his dear sister. He got dressed and went to the park near where the girl and her friends and been fighting. He breathed in her lingering scent and sure enough it was the same to his sister. The other scent that lingered smelled vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place where from. He followed that scent to the arcade and than to an apartment building. He looked up and could almost make her out in one of the many high windows. He thought about going up there and demand answers but thought that it would be better to wait and confront her when she was by herself. With that Sesshomaru walked away from the building never notice that a figure was looking down and watching him.

Here's the 2nd chapter to Serena's a what? Sorry it took so long to update. Please review and tell me what you guys think of the new chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
